During new home or building construction, or home or building renovation, it is common to replace large wall-mounted objects such as cabinets and shelves. Typically, doing so requires at least two people. One or more hold the object to be mounted against the wall while another person positions the object, makes sure it is level, and then begins securing it to the wall.
Clearly, this practice ordinarily involves multiple people and multiple hourly costs because these objects, such as cabinets or shelves, can be large, heavy objects.
A system and method that could allow a single person to successfully mount such objects would free up other people to do other tasks concurrently. As a result, overall construction labor costs could be reduced.